A Risk Worth Falling For
by JokerSmiles
Summary: The one time I take a risk...Follow my gut like you always told me...you changed. Since when did you have to act all serious. And why...why is it no longer 'Bunny' to you? Why did you do this to me...Kotetsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am a huge fan of Tiger and Bunny and I am trying to get over writers block for some of my other stories. So, I figured why not try out a new story to help get the ideas flowing. **

**So T&B fans I hope you enjoy~**

**JokerSmiles:)**

* * *

**Chapter One: What One Does In Late Hours**

It was just a usual day after work. We were just finishing filing out our reports on tonight's criminals in the quiet area that was our office. The old man was cheerfully blabbing on and on about some new restaurant in town as I was turning off my computer monitor.

"HEY! Bunny!" I was poked in my side. Turning my gaze over to the desk beside me I looked at Kotetsu who had a slight pout in his face. "Were you even listening?"

"Yeah. I was listening." I couldn't help but smile slightly at his childish pleading over the attention.

The brunette leaned over his portion of the desk to poke my cheek. "Obviously something on your mind."

I brushed his hand away. "Not at all." Standing up I started gathering my things.

"Well...could you help me turn off this computer?" He asked a little timidly.

This was weird, sure Kotetsu may not seem like the smartest person when it comes to technology, but I would think he could turn it off easily. Raising my eyebrow I moved over to his side of the desk area and leaned over his shoulder reaching for the button. "You couldn't have done this yourself?"

Laughing nervously he replied. "Well you know me. Getting older makes you forget some things and all this techie stuff has got my mind in a whirl."

Something about the presentation on that statement made it hard to believe him. Pressing power button the computer shut down turning the screen to black. Leaning up my wrist was grabbed making me cease movement and stay still. "Kotetsu?" Looking down at him he bit his bottom lip as swiveling his chair around to face me.

"Can I try something?" He sat up slightly as leading me closer in front of him.

Unsure what to say I just mumbled. "Um.."

"Please.." He traced his hand up my arm to behind my ear guiding me lower to his level. Softly, he pressed his lips against mine.

I could sense my eyes widened as he did this. As quick as his lips fell upon my the left just as swift. My thoughts were spinning through my mind as I looked down at him in shock.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done th-"

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, but once I felt those lips of his upon mine I couldn't help it to want them to stay there. I could hear his gasp as I closed the distance of mouths together, but he obviously didn't fight against it. I situated myself permantly in his lap as becoming more bold tracing my tongue on his bottom lip. Our tongues battled, savoring the moment we were experiencing. I felt his rough hands run through the locks of my hair as well as trailing his hand up my spine under my shirt. It was then my thoughts caught up to me.

Pulling away I looked at him and breathed out. "Wait...Shouldn't we move somewhere else? Someone might come in the office."

Kotetsu softly breathed in my scent from my shoulder while taking my glasses off from my face placing them on the desk. "Don't worry about it, they've all gone home. Its really late."

Normally, I would fight more on this. Though, in this position, this moment...I couldn't be more content. Unzipping my jacket I tossed it to the floor as Kotetsu loosened his tie. Feeling his warm hands caress my spin under my shirt I smiled down as tracing that trademark kitty beard of his. Leaning forward I kissed him again as rolling my hips a little against him. Hearing the soft moan of his come past those lips he began to pull up my shirt.

"What in the hell is going on here?!"

My I felt all color drain from my body, Kotetsu no doubt also surprised at the interruption stood up making me crash the floor. Looking up next to our desks there was the source of interruption, Mr. Lloyds. I stuttered to find an explanation, an excuse for what we were caught doing, but there was nothing. No logical explaination other than the fact that us partners, two males, were making out in Kotetsu's office chair.

"I said what the hell is going on here?!"

Grabbing my glasses off the end of the table, seeing his form more clearly I tried to speak. "We-"

"We were just kissing Mr. Lloyds." Kotetsu tried to laugh it off as patting down his slightly messed up hair.

"Obviously! Can you imagine what the tabloids would say if they knew about this?!" Mr. Lloyds yelled.

"Well they didn't so just drop it and we'll keep it private!" The old man seemed to be getting more and more angry. His face was getting that red tint to his cheeks.

"It shouldn't have occurred to begin with! What if this got public?! His image, ESPECIALLY with his female fan-base!"

Kotetsu stood up not bothering to straighten his tie. I on the other hand was pulling my leather jacket back on while watching the scene play out before me. "Well, some girls actually like gay guys! In any case, its HIS life! Let him do what he wants!"

Gay..It was then I realized that what we were doing...but, I always thought I liked girls. Though, when Kotetsu kissed me...I just...something made me want to kiss him again.

"Unlike you he isn't washed up and has a future! YOU destroy everything DON'T destroy this! Don't destroy his career!"

I gasped as turning my gaze to Kotetsu. This was going too far. Sure, I've joked like that with the old man on occasion but never this harshly. Not since our first stages of partnership. I began to move over toward Kotetsu. "Mr. Lloyds, he is right my life is-"

"This was a mistake." Kotetsu whispered lowly next to me.

I snapped my head in his direction. "What?" I gasped.

Lifting his head up Kotetsu spoke louder. "This was a mistake. It won't happen again."

Kotetsu what are you saying?...He couldn't mean it. No..he couldn't.

"Very good, now both of you clear out of here for the cleaning crew. I'll see the two of you tomorrow." Mr. Lloyds said gesturing to the exit.

The old man was the first to walk out of the office. Quickly, I followed after him. "Kotetsu." He didn't acknowledge me. "Kotetsu!" I grabbed his arm. "What was that?! Is that really what you think?!"

Yanking his arm from me he replied. "Yes, it was a mistake. Go home Bunny." He tried to maneuver around me.

"No! You kissed me! I-We kissed! You can't tell me all that was a mistake.!"

"It was, we are lucky it didn't go any ...go home _Barnaby_...I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away leaving me alone on the path home.

What...since when has it become 'Barnaby' to you...its always been 'Bunny'..always...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I think for a first chapter its going well so far. Please Review :)**

**JokerSmiles:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Second Part~

**IF you'd like a sequel or to read more T and B fanfics from me PLEASE REVIEW or PM So I know that there is interest 3 **

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Closing Doors**_

I hardly slept at all last night. After shuffling my feet into my apartment I struggled to close my eyes as thoughts of Kotetsu plagued my mind all through the night. Why would he experience such a moment with me and then turn it around so easily. Then, calling me Barnaby...he's never done that. He's always called me Bunny..always. Very select times had he called me Barnaby and neither of those moments were anything similar to this situation.

Stretching my arms above my body, I arched my back letting my shirt ride up briefly displaying my stomach. Letting out a pleased sigh, I put my arms down as looking about my living area with my blurred vision. Grabbing my glasses off my side table, I slid them up the bridge of my nose up to my eyes. Sitting up slowly, I was nervous on how to approach the old man today. It being our day to interact with the public we could get a moment to talk to one another about this. Though, I couldn't guarantee fans wouldn't get in the way of our private discussion.

After taking a shower I attempted to make myself presentable. Feeling as down as I was, it was the first time I honestly didn't care about how I looked. My hair still curled, but it held a more messy appearance which wouldn't give me much trouble because it still looked good enough for a shoot. My clothes on the other hand were another story. Although I dressed in my usual black shirt and pants, my whole aura red exhausted. My leather jacket was kept unzipped, my black shirt slightly wrinkled from me fussing with it. Sighing deeply, I ran a hand through my freshly cleaned blonde hair. It was going to be a long day.

Making my way to my car in a speed like walk, I drove off towards the town center to meet up with Kotetsu. Swirling the car into a parallel park position, I stepped out quickly. Locking the doors behind me I began to stomp over to Kotetsu. A glare already displayed on my face as I stepped closer. I didn't understand why I was glaring so rudely his way, maybe it was the fact that his words kept me up with my thoughts for nonstop hours until now. Whatever the case, I kept it on as I approached him. "What the hell old man?" I began directly. "Seriously, what happened last night?!"

Kotetsu didn't lift his head, he didn't even move a muscle as I spoke to him. The elder man just sat there on the bench looking at his shoes. "Answer me!"

Not looking up at me, he replied lowly. "My apologies on the accident that occurred last night. It was entirely my fault." Why was he being so formal with me?! This was not how Kotetsu was! He reacted on pure instinct all throughout his career. Why would he regret using that emotion now?!

"It was no accident Kotetsu..." I said softly. "Why...Why are you acting this way?" Putting a hand to my cheek, I sat beside him staring straight in front of me.

Sighing to himself, Kotetsu began talking once more. "Lloyds was right _Barnaby_,"Again with my name. Of course its my name and I should be called as such, but not by him. For a long while now, its always been Bunny. Not that I'd let anyone else get away with it...but hearing my name from Kotetsu's lips just sounded so foreign to me. "..I shouldn't have done what I did. You've got your whole career ahead of you. I-"

"Its my life!" I shouted interrupting him. "Lloyds may be the head, but I direct my own life. I am sick of being another puppet to a string! Not ever again!" I felt tears prick my eyes at the memory of Maverick. Wiping them away quickly I went on. "You...Don't say it is all your fault. I had a part in it too!"

Obviously, the old man was still going to fight me on this. "But Barnaby-"

"AND STOP WITH THAT!"

Surprised by my outburst, the bearded man sat up looking my way. "What do you mean?"

I couldn't control my anger any longer, I fisted my hands into my blonde locks. "You know damn well what I mean Kotetsu! My-"

Suddenly, in sync our call bands began going off. The voice echoed through. _"Calling Tiger and Barnaby. We've got a simple caper on the loose. He is an ordinary human trying to outrun the police. Currently, Blue Rose and Dragon Kid are on the suspect. Suit up and standby for backup._

I watched Kotetsu get up as our van screeched around the corner. He silently stepped in avoiding my gaze. My eyes narrowed, I was not going to have this. Stomping up the steps into the truck, I shut the door behind me. I rushed into my under-suit and met up with him on his way to get his armor suit on. Rushing over, I pushed him against the wall. "My name...why?" I growled angered by this whole situation.

Kotetsu's eyes widened behind his mask before settling back into a calm state. "What about it? Your name is Barnaby, that is what I'm going to call you." He tried to shove me away, not once looking at me directly in the eye. I shoved him back against the wall.

"Not to you..." I started, my hands shaking slightly putting pressure on his body. "You've always called me Bunny, now all of a sudden its 'Barnaby' to you?!"

"Barnaby we should really talk about this later..." He tried once more to push me off, I wasn't about to let him get away.

"We are backup old man, now tell me!" In a flash, my body was flipped and pushed against the wall, Kotetsu pushing against me holding me down.

"You want to know why? Because I don't want to lose you! I am already a shorter than short leash with Mr. Lloyds. One thing could tick him off enough to fire me. I'd be out of the hero business unable to rescue anyone, then I'd be away from you! Never in a million years would I have picked you for someone to keep company with before this job. After getting to know you, I began to care for you. I worried over everything, concerned on what was going on in your life and if you were ok. Then, I took a risk. Like my very 'gut' like thing to do, but it was a mistake. I told you no one would show and Mr. Lloyds of all people catches us as we started to get into it."

I was in a stunned state, he I was thinking he didn't want anything to do with me and he was only trying to protect what he had together.

"I couldn't stand the thought of what horrors he spoke of. You losing your public, trust me from experience it hurts. Sure, you can still play the hero gig, but people start not trusting you to do your job. It sucks. I couldn't do that to you, not when you are still new in the game. Not like an old washed up hero like me."

Our eyes finally met, I stared into those golden orbs. Softly, I spoke up. "I'll still be a hero no matter what Kotetsu. Even if my fans turn on me, I'll be right there with you doing what we do, saving lives...Kotetsu...please..don't regret what we did. I don't. You are the first person I've wanted to open up to, share my life..with."

"Bun..ny.." Kotetsu said softly as loosening his hold on me.

Hearing my nickname fall from his lips, I leaned forward instinctively Pressing my lips softly against his own I heard him gasp as I closed the distance. It didn't take long for him to give into me and kiss me back accepting it. He pulled away taking a breath as tangling his hands in my hair. "We should wait, they might need us."

Taking a moment to think, I thought of the odds of them requiring us in the capture. It all came boiling down to coming in my favor. Flipping us over again against the wall, I let myself have the upper hand as holding onto his back. "You heard them, we're back up. We won't be going anywhere. I said as meeting his lips once more. Our tongues battled for dominance I felt his hand grope my behind briefly while trailing up my spin. Feeling his hand reach up behind my head, he pulled away from me kissing my jaw. Growling a pleased sound, Kotetsu slowly unzipped the back of my under-suit letting it expose my skin bit by bit. The old man pressed his lips softly against the newly exposed skin leaving a trail to my collarbone. My suit completely unzipped, letting the cold air hit my back, his warm hands let themselves inside my suit rubbing against my back sensually.

I felt Kotetsu lean in and whisper in my ear. "Such a naughty Bunny wanting to do this on the job." A grope to my ass cheek notified me of the whereabouts of his other hand as he pulled me closer to him. He smirked, I mirrored him as he leaned forward kissing me deeply. He hot tongue devouring my mouth making me let out little sounds. Though, it was embarrassing I let myself do it because it was Kotetsu. He began to back me up slowly guiding me downwards. Bringing a hand up I slowly started to massage his scalp. Hearing Kotetsu let out a pleased purr like sound, I mewled in approval. My back hitting the floor with a soft thud, I began to pull at the zipper of Kotetsu's own undersuit. Dragging the zipper downward, I pulled at his sleeves peeling off the suit's top exposing his chest. Soon, he began to repeat me, all the while twirling his tongue against my own. Pulling at my sleeves he pulled away and began to slowly trail his tongue down from my lips. While peeling my suit further and further down, Kotetsu's tongue followed. The hot wetness ran over my nipple making my back arch upwards toward the warmth. My erection was already painful in the confinement of the suit's material. So, I couldn't wait for the old man to pull it off me. Hell, he could of teared it to shreds and I would've cared less so long as he freed me.

I let out a pleased gasp as the suit was pried from my skin leaving me in my boy short like underwear, my boner now very much so visible. "Seems like the Lil'Bunny isn't so little right now." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as I heard him pulling at his own suit. Looking up, I now saw he was free from his under-suit kneeling in his boxers.

A light tint of pink, colored my cheeks. "What a pervy old man." I muttered letting a smirk plaster itself on my lips.

"Heh, well this 'old man' still has quite a bit of energy in him. He's a tiger you know." Kotetsu smiled as curling his fingers in the waistband of my underwear. Swiftly, he yanked them off revealing me in my full naked glory. I felt him spread my legs a little wide as he sat himself between my legs. He let a hand roam running itself down my length, I choked out a moan letting my head fall back. "Do you think the Lil'Bunny you can withstand the hunt of the Tiger?" I leaned up slowly looking down at my hips to see Kotetsu just as he stuck out his tongue. He let the hot thing slide itself against my dick, it was a sight to see.

I felt his cheeks hollow themselves as he let his mouth engulf from my tip down to my base. My eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head as I let out a soft moan letting my hands roam in the brunette's hair. Each bob of his head had me moaning a little louder as I felt my release creeping up on me. My hips moving on their own, I watched him unlatch itself from my organ. Gasping, I watched him smirk. "How was that? Good Bunny?" His palms positioned themself on each of my ass cheeks groping lightly.

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled as looking off to the side. Watching with interest I felt him grab my fingers placing them in his mouth letting his tongue roam all over them wetting them nice. Popping them from his lips guided my fingers to my hole.

"Better prepare yourself Lil'Bunny." He smiled. "Let me get you started." Singling out one of my fingers he pressed it inside me slowly. My face began to heat up at the way he guided my finger in. "Now come on, you've got to move it." Grabbing my wrist he guided my finger in and out of my hole. "Now, add another one. Come one, you can do it Bunny."

Listening to his direction, I let another finger enter inside me. Kotetsu continued to guide my fingers in and out of me at his own pace. Again, directing me to insert another finger telling me to stretch myself. I couldn't help, but release a moan or two at the preparation. My fingers were yanked quickly from inside me, this made me let out a soft moan as my body shuttered.

"I hope you're ready." Kotetsu yanked off his own underwear and leaning against the wall. Leading me over top of him he grabbed my cheeks once more prying them apart. "Go ahead and let yourself settle on me. Nice and easy."

Slowly, I began to lower myself down to him. I felt his penis probing my entrance, as I hovered over it. Shutting my eyes tight, I allowed myself to lower down onto him. Pushing through the first ring of muscle I let out a moan, louder than my previous noises. Trying to adjust myself, I felt my leg slip, letting me fall hard onto Kotetsu's dick. Both of us let out a groan at the sudden entrance. My legs wobbled at my side as I felt a pain strike up my back. Kotetsu hushed me gently as petting at my back for a few moments. I blinked away tears as I stared up at him. With a kiss, he made me felt like all the pain was escaping my body. Leaning close to me he said. "You're so tight..." I blushed at the perverted comment coming from the other. "I need you to do something for me."

Not wanting to do anything whatsoever at this moment, I still asked what he wanted. "W-What?" I gasped, my insides feeling so stretched.

Kotetsu leaned into my ear and whispered. "I want you to hop for me Lil' Bunny." He chuckled. "I need to you to move for me, just hop nice and slow for me okay?" I shivered as hearing his request. He could be such a perv sometimes, though I'm sure he found his idea quite funny. Lifting my hips up slowly I gripped onto the old man's shoulders steadying myself. I let out a throaty moan as I let myself fall back down onto his lap feeling him penetrate me deep inside. Again and again I slowly began to ride him, hopping as he liked to say. "Thats my Bunnyyyy" He moaned as I began to feel my breathing pick up.

"P-Perverted ol-old man." I moaned out as letting myself move faster over top of him. I let my nails dig into his back feeling him thrust up into me deeply.

"Heh. Maybe I am." Suddenly, I was on my back and Kotetsu was driving into me at a faster rate making me arch my back digging my nails deep into his skin moaning.

The sound of our sex was slapping off the walls of our truck, our moans in near sync as Kotetsu thrusted into me and I, myself trying to meet his pace. Once more, the electric feeling of my release started to crawl up my legs with the friction so hot. "K-Kotetsu!" I moaned out louder feeling him push himself deeper inside me hitting my prostate. "MMMhhh! Nnnghh..I-I'm close."

Kotetsu himself, was grunting while his sweat slicked body moved. "Where is your stamina Lil'Bunny..tired already?" He groaned, no doubt his own release coming as well.

No longer able to hold myself back, I let my spine arch releasing myself hard between us partners screaming loudly. My insides clamped down on Kotetsu's length hard. Withing moments, Kotetsu let out a growl, cumming as well inside me. Both of us breathed heavy breaths trying to catch up with our love making.

Kotetsu let a hand trail up to my sweaty hair and brushed a few strands from my hot sticky face. "You'll always be my Bunny." Pressing a tired kiss to my forehead he pulled out of me and fell to his back beside my body. After a few minutes of us catching our breath, he asked. "How long do you think it'll take for them to realize we aren't coming." He laughed.

Smiling myself, I laughed along with him. "You're lucky we are only on call." I tried to sit up, but a pain striked up my spin making me fall backwards onto my back.

Chuckling the old man spoke. "I think you are the one who is lucky. I don't think Mr. Barnaby will be saving anyone today."

I let out a tired sigh sitting myself up pulling my underwear on. "No, but honestly we could use a day off." I smirked slightly as standing up slowly leaning on the wall.

Kotetsu came over with his green shirt. "Yeah, we could use a day to ourselves. Here take this." He handed me his shirt.

Buttoning up the green dress shirt I smiled. "Mr. Lloyds sure would be angry if he discovered this event wouldn't he?"

The old man laughed lightly. "Yeah." He pulled me close into a hug holding me tight. "But I'll take responsibility."

Honestly, I could care less what thinks would be best for the company. I've got this wonderful partner at my side no matter the situation. There is nothing that publicity could do to make me give this man up.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE A SEQUEL OR READ MORE T and B FANFICS FROM ME... I'd appreciate it if you would review or PM me. **

**I MAY take requests for stories later on :) **

**Til Then.**

**Jokersmiles:)**


End file.
